


Broken Hearts

by Spider_Dork



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spiderpool - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Dork/pseuds/Spider_Dork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is depressed and suicidal, and tired of pretending- he resorts to horrible things, luckily Wade is there to help him.</p><p>Angsty but they help each other heal</p><p>First fanfiction guys please be gentle on me and if you have any tips or suggestions to help that would mean the world to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain begins

**Author's Note:**

> Weird and angsty +  
> Depression +  
> Self harm +  
> Suicide +  
> Bad mouse worm! +  
> a crazy writer   
> =
> 
> Whatever this is

{ yellow box }

[ white box ]

 

Peter was sitting on the edge of a building, dressed in His Spiderman suit, and zoning out, intrusive thoughts clouded his mind

‘Jump Jump Jump Jump’

He’d die from this height, but that was the point wasn’t it?

‘fall, you’re so tired, just close your eyes and fall’

That sounded nice actually, just to fall and sleep forever;  
he was tired of the game, the facade, Spiderman and the witty puns, the ear to ear grins and pretty-perfect boy routine, it was so tiring-

“Spidey?”

His thoughts were broken to see a concerned looking Deadpool standing beside him,

“Oh, sorry dude, how long were you there?” Peter asked

“Long enough to hear you mumbling about being tired, how about you take a break tonight? No patrol! I’ll handle it!” Deadpool said, he looked so honest and sweet and worried.

“No, I’m fine.” Peter says, rising from his precarious brooding spot, he can’t help but notice how concerned Deadpool still looks,

‘He doesn’t even know me, my face, my name? and yet he still cares, no it must be a trick to get into my pants or something’ Peter thought, zoning out once again,

“Hello? Earth to baby boy? If you’re so tired I’ll take care of the baddies, - honest! I wont even unalive ‘em!” the Mercenary said, waking Peter out of his daze, again.

“Deadpool, no I’m fine, really.” Peter responded, maybe hitting thugs will shut up his head for a bit, 

Not letting Deadpool argue anymore, they went out in search of trouble (Deadpool wailing like Tarzan when given a “spidey back ride”)

 

They found and cleaned up minor messes, strung up crooks, cracked jokes and Deadpool stabbed himself in the leg having been distracted checking out Spidey’s “Bootylicious bubble butt” before resting on a roof, where a “wonderful” recording of J. J. J. was ranting about the Spider-menace and asked people to use raid on their windows (oh yes… he did…) one particular phrase made Spidey cringe

“He Failed! He does worse damage than he fixes! If I were him I’d leap off the tallest building in sight and end that miserable life!”

Deadpool could see a physical reaction to these words, and promptly shot the screen (doing nothing but it felt good) and by the time he turned around Spidey was gone, trailing strands of webbing behind him.

{Y: He’s gonna kill himeself,}

[W: He’s gonna do a lot worse!]

“how do you know?” Wade snapped

{[ Y & W: the teenage girl writing this is thinking it]}

“Fuck, leave the forth wall alone,”

Wade didn’t want to think about how Spidey reacted to J.J.’s words, but thanks to the boxes, he couldn’t stop thinking about it; Joyful Spidey stopped mid-sentance and the smile visible under the mask vanished, he stood silently, an energy of darkness around him, he was going to make a big mistake and Wade knew it.

\--

Peter swung home, oblivious to the red clad figure following him

‘Spiderman is a menace, I failed. I fucking failed! How could I have Thought I’d be anything but a waste of space? of oxygen? of resources in general? how could I have been so stupid! No one wants me here! no one could ever want me...’

These thoughts poured through Peter, getting worse and worse the closer he got to his apartment. Opening the window and slipping in he removed his mask to feel tears down his cheeks,

“Oh my god… I’m so fucking weak! why am I crying?! Its pathetic!” Peter said to himself, throwing his mask across the room, wandering further into the bedroom he doesn’t hear the masked mercenary outside his window

Peter stared at his nightstand He remembered something from his childhood, seeing a girl with scars on her wrists and asking aunt may about it:

“Well some people hurt inside-”

“like a tummy ache?”

“No dear, like when you’re sad, your body doesn’t hurt, your mind and heart hurts, and sometimes it hurts too much and for too long”

“but why does she have owies on her outside? Who did that to her?”

“She probably did it to herself-”

“whyy?”

“Peter, some people when they hurt inside, want to hurt outside too...”

-

“want to hurt outside...” Peter mumbled, finally understanding, it was about balance, really, mental pain coupled with physical pain sound horrible, but its more like releasing the pain into your skin. Mental pain is harder to deal with than physical pain, there are painkillers for physical pain, but none for mental,

Peter slowly opened the drawer of his nightstand, inside was a knife he had confiscated from Deadpool, (who had used it to threaten a citizen)

Grabbing the knife Peter walked to the bathroom, in quite a daze and still unaware of the figure outside the window

_____

Wade was freaking out, Spidey never even touched weapons, preferring his webs and wit,

{Y: He’s gonna use that on himself!}

[W: we have to stop him! The world is lost without that ass]

“He’s more important than that ass and you know it!”

{Y: which is why-}

{[ Y & W: we need to stop him!]}

“Okay! Okay! Lets just hope he doesn’t hate us for breaking in”

Wade quickly lifted the window and climbed in, careful to make the least amount of sound as he crept into the small bedroom, pictures hung on the walls- pictures of leaves and animals and sunsets and hipster stuff. A couple of old pictures of a redhead lay on the dresser, and one of an old man was framed on the nightstand  
Slowly turning Wade sees a desk by the window with text books, pictures of Spiderman, and a couple of some nerd lay sprawled out on the desk

Spidey’s mask lay on the ground

[W: too bad we didn’t get to see his face from the window]

{Y: he had nice hair-}

“Shut up, he should choose to show us his face” Wade whispered, creeping out of the room  
“oh this is so wrong”

{Y: he’s gonna hate you for this}

“I know”

in the hallway he notices to his right the hall ends in about 4 feet, turning to the door to what he thinks is a bathroom on the wall opposite the bedroom door to the left seems to be some sort of living/dining room with a small kitchen-

{Y: stop admiring his house!}

[W: we have more important things to do!!]

wade grumbles and slowly moves towards the bathroom door, hearing ragged breathing and a clank, he peeks in to find the spider-suit on the floor, Spidey in the tub-

[W: Hey! He’s the nerd!]

{Y: SHUT the FUCK up and look at all that blood!}

Spidey-nerd was sitting in the bathtub, wearing boxer-breifs and a tanktop-

[W: hot!]

{Y: stop interrupting the author!}

web shooters still on his wrists, blood-stained knife dropped to the floor,  
Spidey was lying in a growing pool of blood, deep gashes all over his legs and arms,  
as he was slipping into unconsciousness,

{Y: Fuck}

[W: fuck]

“fuck”


	2. Bacon and Aprons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and Peter freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long my chapters are supposed to be so here's a kinda short one and they might vary in length until i find a nice rhythm.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Peter wakes up with pain everywhere before realizing:

1: He’s now in bed, with his mask on.

2: He is covered in bandages.

3: He has fresh clothes on.

4: Someone is singing in the kitchen.

He bolted out of bed, ignoring the sharp pains when he moved, dashed out of the room, turned the corner and almost slammed into a Kevlar wall when he ran into the kitchen. 

Peter stood there mouth agape at the rather startling sight of Deadpool in his kitchen, frying something on the stove, wearing a frilly pink apron over his costume and singing “someone’s in the kitchen with Dinah”

“D-DEADPOOL what are you doing?!” Peter finally stammered.

“Mornin’ baby boy! How d’ ya like your eggs?” Deadpool didn’t even turn around.

Absolutely dumbfounded Peter didn’t quite know how to respond  
“Sunny-side up? I don’t know! Why the fuck are you in my apartment?!”

Deadpool slowly turned around, taking a pan of what looked like bacon off the heat.  
“Do you remember what you did last night?” was all he said

Peter panicked momentarily wondering what on earth he did with this man last night before it hit him  
“I-maybe? I remember the knife… and Jameson… and – oh god.” Peter stammered, staring at his bandaged limbs before looking up at Deadpool,  
“how deep did I go?”

“If I didn’t get to you… you wouldn’t have woken up this morning” Deadpool said, turning back to the stove, looking semi-comical depressed with a frilly pink apron.

Peter leaned against the counter, burying his masked face into his hands- choosing to ignore the fact that Deadpool had broken into his apartment- as he realized he wasn’t wearing his mask last night.

Dammit.

 

Groaning, Peter grabbed the top of his mask, yanking it off and throwing it in a corner

Deadpool averted his eyes “Whoa there baby boy! I put that back on ya ‘cause I know you have a thing about secret identities and -”

“Dude, you’ve already seen my face.” Peter interrupted

“yeah well I thought that it wasnt fair that you didn’t choose it and- um- GOD DAMMIT you’re gorgeous Spidey!” The Mercenary exclaimed, secretly proud of himself when the boy smiled.

“Peter.”

“what?”

“My name’s Peter Parker… and you forgot to turn off the stove.”

Swearing under his breath Deadpool turned to address the situation, shuting off the stove and finding and grabbing a couple of plates before dropping them, eyes almost bugging out of his mask.

“PETER PARKER WITH THE DAILY BUGLE!!!” he roared at the top of his lungs, “You sell SELFIES” Deadpool couldn’t stop laughing and it brought another smile to  
Peter’s face.

“Yes I do, you man-child,” Peter responded

The “man-child” retrieved the plates he dropped before dishing up some bacon and eggs for them both, handing the plate to Peter with a small “Wade, Wade Wilson.” 

Peter accepted the plate with a “thank you wade”, walking to the dinning room and grabbing a cup of coffee on the way, 

Wade’s heart jumps at the sound of his name coming from such perfect lips, he carefully grabs his plate of egg-meat-stuff and sits across from Peter, they ate in near- silence (dirty jokes from Wade made Peter choke on his food a few times)

“Hey Peter?”

“Mmhmmm?” peter hummed around a mouthful.

“uh-” Wade stammered gazing at the bandages on Peter’s arm.“How many times have you- uh- done that you yourself?”

Peter looked up, setting down his fork and finishing his bite before speaking “Just last night… never had the courag- uh… I was too scared to do it before, its not exactly courage is it?” 

Deadpool heard the joking tone in Peter’s voice and was not fooled

“It’s fine Dea-Wade, I’m fine.” Peter says, staring at his plate.

“You’re lying through your teeth.” Wade Growled “Petey-”

“Wade I’m fine! I can deal with this! I can heal and go back to smiling and joking around like I always do” Peter snapped, biting back tears.

“But is any of that laughter real?” Wade asked, a tender tone seeping into his voice.

“It used to be, now I’m just wasting people’s time.” Peter said, starting to rise from the table.

“NO!” the Mercenary snapped, grabbing peter’s wrist. “Peter look at me! You aren’t wasting anybody’s time, nobody hates you or thinks you’re a waste of anything.”

“tell that to J.J.” Peter said, turning away from Wade but the latter still firmly help Peter’s wrist.

“Listen- J.J.J. is a whiny bitch who hates sliced bread, can you seriously believe a man who tried to ban easter decorations in the Bugle?” Wade stated.

Peter chuckled, “you know about that?”

“Petey baby! Folks in Europe knew about it! Who was the one who glued rainbow easter grass to his desk?” Wade bantered, tone rising joyfully.

A genuine smile spread across Peter’s face. “That was Eddy, he almost got fired when Jonah found out who it was.”

“listen, Baby boy.” Wade started, growing serious again, “I know the Pain of hating yourself, and it’s not pretty. I don’t want you going through that.”

“O.K. Wade.” Peter said, getting up and clearing their plates once the death-grip on his wrist fell away.  
“And- Thank you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm trying to re-write chapter 3 so it might be a couple of days untill that's up, but it's happening


	3. Stalko's and Tacos pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter says he's fine but Wade isn't so sure... and thus follows him around most of the day (leaving random "love gifts" for dear sweet petey-pie 
> 
>  
> 
> and then shows him his face?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait but now I'm on break and I'm also sick so all i can do is read & write fanfiction so- 
> 
> so you better use that time wisely!
> 
> Dear god Deadpool I'm not doing this cliche shit with you in the notes, get back to the story before i ship you with my OC
> 
> FUCK NO! PETEY HERE I COME
> 
> soooooooo... sorry about the short chapter, it had the perfect cliffhanger and i just... AHHHHHH MY WRITER SENSE IS TINGLING!! MUST HAVE BEST CLIFFHANGER!

Peter tried to tell Wade that he was fine and can go about his daily life, finally banishing the mercenary with the promise of a taco dinner. He tried not to notice the 6 foot man in a spiderman hoodie that often followed him around during the day.

He also had to ignore the “coincidental” abrupt halt of crime in the city as well as a number of chocolates, flowers and gifts left for him throughout the day.

“Wade is so cheesy.” Peter mumbled, having found yet another love gift, this one on his desk at the Bugle.

“Parker’s got a lover!” Was called across the room.

“How old are you guys?” Peter asked, face in his hands as a smile secretly tugged at his lips.

____ 

 

He stopped at a cafe after work where he encountered his spidey-stalker, wearing a spiderman hoodie and a red cap, hood pulled over his head to hide his face, hands-in-pockets, sun-glasses, the whole action movie “oh sure, I’m a civilian!” look. Peter ordered his coffee…

And walked right up to this man.

“Wade, stop following me.”

A pause, “Can’t baby-boy, I wanna make sure you’re doing alright.” He finally replied, “ so did anyone notice the bandages?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, glancing down at his arms. “I just told people I fell down a staircase… or two”

The larger man chuckled, looking down at the younger with a smile on his face, quickly turning away before Peter could see his face.

“Wade, you know I won’t sell out your identity-well there’s no reason to – everyone knows- that’s not the point… you don’t have to hide your face from me is what I’m trying to say...” The smaller stammered, stepping up to claim his coffee when his name was called.

Wade smiled as this adorkable young man tried to compose a sentence.“It’s not that baby-boy, We’re just in a public place an’ I don’t want to traumatize anybody.”

“You don”t traumatize people Wade.” The younger countered, moving to sit at a small table.

“You haven’t seen my skin yet” The older argued, plopping down across from Peter.

“I dont really-” 

“wait if everyone knows… then you knew before this morning?”

“yeah…” the boy responded, looking awkwardly away. “I didn’t want to say anything but I already knew.”

“well that was embarrassing. Hey! Why is he ‘boy’ one paragraph and then ‘young man’ in the other? Are you that desperate to avoid using our names- no I will not leave her alone! Her father was an English teacher! She should know bette- no I haven’t be stalking he- yeah that would’a been bad, no- shut up!-” Wade argued, pulling off into his own blabber.

“Wade? Earth to Pool? Back on subject?” Peter interrupted.

“oh- uh- yeah so what was the question?”the older asked, twitching a bit.

“your face? And skin? I’ve seen your mouth and I doubt the rest would look any worse” Peter tried (and failed) to console the man who visibly had a bad reaction, seizing up instantly. “No Wade oh god sorry, it- it doesn’t look bad- I just- crap- no its not bad! I just don’t have words- no I do have words-I just- it looks fine and you – uh- you have a great mouth?- god dammit!- no!- uh”

The larger man eased and was chuckling by the end of Pete’s stumbling tirade. “Iss okay baby boy, maybe sometime you’ll get the full pool experience.”

The young man sighed, “well at least we’re back to innuendos.”

“In-your-end-o’s” 

“God damnit!”

Wade ended up in an inner debate and Peter found himself content to watch and listen, suddenly confused as to how they got so familiar with each other, but Wade finished his debate (something about Whitey being a dick? Or eating one… best not think about it) and the Older man decided to walk Peter home, talking all the way and honestly Peter stopped listening after the 3rd or 4th “Lazy writer can’t give me real lines” complaint. 

They reached the apartment building and of course someone decided to walk Peter all the way up his crappy apartment building that had no working elevator, which ended in them awkwardly standing outside the door…

“well I had a wonderful time! And I’d love to do this again!” Peter said in a high-pitched girly voice (and he’ll never admit it but it was actually pretty easy to achieve)  
“wait what?” Wade asked, very confused.

Peter chuckled, “I made a joke.. I’m not always a bumbling idiot when I speak”

“no! No you’re never an idiot! Even if you stutter its actually kinda- cute? Like in an adorkable way? Oh god please shut up!” 

The younger blushed and turned away to hide his face, “ Adorkable huh? Unique term...”  
and they stood in silence for a few ticks  
“well I should go inside… hey, you really don’t have to hide your face from me, I mean I know you’re insecure but your scars from what I can see- well they don’t scare me… and really don’t think any part of you can change that.” 

Wade stared at this young man- boy- child- arachnid- thing and felt a sense of warmth grow through him, but still. “Scared or not baby boy, its less insecure and more saving you from the nightmare that is my face.” 

“Hey, no!” Peter insisted, placing his hand on the man’s arm. “I know you have scars and sores and I know that some people hated them and I really wish I could punch them in the face but even so… after this I’m gonna have scars too, its no reason to hide your face.”

Wade muttered, battling an inner debate again, before glancing at the bandages on the younger man’s arms and sighing, “fine baby boy, but try no to barf or scream too hard” 

Peter was about to object but stopped, mouth open as Wade Pulled back the hood back and threw off the baseball cap,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! and as the update stated I'm taking inputs or whatever 
> 
> " Any-who sorry about the wait and I'll be doing my best to make this story awesome and top make it up to you guys I'll be accepting suggestions (scenes you want to play out, quotes you want in the story, crossovers, special appearances, characters you want them to meet etc) "
> 
> so anything you want to see put it in the comments and I'll see what i can do!
> 
> (yes I will even put OC's in there but like as a side thing... only for one chapter... unless they are fucking awesome... then they're fucking awesome and you just gave a firework to a pyromaniac)


	4. Stalko's and Tacos Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade shows Peter his face
> 
>  
> 
> Its a lot shorter than I'd usually ever allow myself but the cliffhanger was too good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the cliffhanger! My writer senses tingled… any-who 
> 
> {Shut up and get to the story}
> 
> Oh hello! you’re at least better than Deadpool!
> 
> {That cliché shit?! Hell no! Don’t you fucking do that again-}
> 
> Everyone I’d like you to meet my very own box! Although sometimes he’s like in 12 voices and sometimes he’s gone-
> 
> {Even I can get tired of you}
> 
> thank you… you could have at least said hello?
> 
> {Hello you worthless sacks of-}
> 
> ALRIGHTY THEN!!! no antagonizing the readers… so I realized that I screwed up the earlier chapters and basically just pulled the cliché stereotypes on depression and the only other stuff I have is on my own experience so its gonna get really dark soon but I can write a tamer version of broken hearts for those who have trouble reading it, so yeah… its shorter than normal… woops..
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!

Peter Stared at the jagged scars criss-crossing Wade’s face, the sores and mottled flesh, the chapped lips, the deadened yellow eyes that refused to look at him, all the imperfections…

And then there was the smile.

Those cracked, dry lips smiled, and although it was a shy smile it was the most beautiful smile Peter had ever seen.

Which he told Wade, and it made the man open his eyes wide in shock and blush under his scars and unable to respond for a bit.

Peter decided to invite him in, (having remembered the taco dinner thing from earlier) opening the door and digging out his phone to order from this mexican place not far from them. He threw his bag onto the couch and turned to the older man who hadn’t moved and was just blankly staring…   
at least Peter thought? He has no pupils? He could be looking right at him? ‘Mental note: ask Wade how the fuck his eyes work.’

[W: OUR TURN!!]

{Y; Spidey saw our face.}

[W: the period seems kinda redundant?]

{Y: Focus }

[W: he loved our smile ❤ ]

{Y: And invited us in?}

[W: WHAT PLANET IS HE FROM?!]

{Y: Earth, I think..}

[W: AUTHOR WHAT GIVES?!]

{Y: GOD DAMMIT! Leave the forth wall alone!}

[W: But all the best fanfics break it!]

{Y: The big guy isn’t talking }

[W: we broke him!]

{Y: Spidey broke him}

Wade made a strangled squeak, affirming the Boxes’ previous statements.

-

Peter was amused watching Wade slowly start to reply to ‘the boxes’, actively trying to ignore the comments about his backside. But the younger was content watching the older grow more animated in his debate until there was a knock on the door

“TACOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!” Wade declared, full of childish delight which works a smile onto Peter’s face.

The tacos were collected, (paid for by a very enthusiastic mercenary) and the men settled at the table.  
Jokes were told  
Banter was- bantered?  
Smiles were shared  
Several “Oh god wade! Don’t talk with your mouth open! - NO! Full! FULL! God dammit!”‘s peppered the evening.

Eventually, with all the tacos eaten, the trash cleaned up and thrown away, Wade found himself savoring Peter’s laugh- the real one, not the weaponized bark that Spiderman uses, these were chuckle-snorts that sounded like a babbling brook, the step before the laughs that would double him over and turn his face red.

{Y: now that’s a sight}

[W: PAINT IT!!! it belongs in a museum! ]

{Y: Paint won’t do it justice, it’s too -}

“Beautiful,” Wade chimed in.

“What?” Peter asked, breaking the older out of his trance.

“Nothing, it’s just the boxes.” He replied nervously, looking at the ground.

The younger chuckled, “Oh well then, should we start suiting up for patrol?”

“NOOoo!” Wade yelled, shooting up from his chair. “You’re too stressed- and uh- I’ll handle it! No need to go out! Just do your homework? Selfies?”

“Wade-”

“Ah-ah-ah! No, you’re staying home and eating icecream or whatever it is you do on a say off work, ok?”

Wade looked seriously concerned, “Alright then, but NO KILLING!” Peter insisted, rising from his seat.

“Sure Spider-babe! No un-alivin’s fo’ meee” The Mercenary sang, then stood awkwardly suddenly serious. “Peter? Seriously, take care of yourself ok? And I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah… thank you, see you around.” Peter listened to the door click shut and the thundering footsteps fade away.  
‘He took the door instead of the window? Whatever… hey at least I’ve got some time to put real effort into my paper’  
Peter snorted, if he had an eternity to do the paper he’d still BS the whole thing, at the last minute no doubt.

Another night surfing YouTube and Netflix it is then

He tried not to think about Wade,  
Key word: Tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And just to keep stating, I am still doing the weird suggestions thing, even if only two of you ever comment
> 
> {Well done young padawan! Let the self hate flow through you!}
> 
> Dude… not cool…
> 
> {Fuck you!}
> 
> Wait would you be yellow or whitey?
> 
> {a bit of both.. and red too! Kinda whatever your mind makes me in that moment- THAT SHIT”S CRAZY! You make a goldfish look like an elephant!}
> 
> …
> 
> thank you for quoting my dad… 
> 
> {my pleasure! }
> 
> and the Readers don’t need to know that…
> 
> {too late now sugar lips!}
> 
> whitey it is…
> 
>  
> 
> so yeah, I have the “original” pale yellow all over zombie eyes but his open sores aren’t quite at that level? Like they’re there but not exposing vast amounts of his muscular system… yeah   
> he’s still ugly
> 
> {not to yoooouu! You sick fucker, }
> 
> *Sigh* yes I like the scars… and the sores…
> 
> {that’s not aaaall} 
> 
> GOD DAMNIT SO WHAT?! If teen girls are allowed to fantasize over that sparkly fairy princess parading as a vampire then I’m allowed my Deadpool…  
> that and I prefer Gambit…
> 
> {of course you do}


	5. Of Mercs and men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random short thingy about wade? 
> 
> I honestly don't know...
> 
> i haven't had coffee today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> crappy thingy about wade
> 
> and my mind is starting to glitch so i think this is the last one for today  
> (I wanted to post 3 or 4 new chapters)
> 
> {Am i the "glitch"?}
> 
> no, shut up,
> 
> enjoy!

Walking back to his apartment Wade had a bit to think about.

[W: He’s so hawwwwt! ❤ ]

{Y: Are you kidding me?}

[W: Are you denying our bootylicious Spider-babe?!]

{Y: He’s not our “Spider-babe” and wont be, ever}

“Jeeze guys, lighten up!”

[W: At least HE understands the hotness! ❤ ]

{Y: how do you do that?}

[W: ♥♡ ♬ ☃ ♪ ( ^-^) ☢ ☣ ☠ ♫ ]

“WHAT THE FUCK?! That hurts my head!”

{Y: Seriously, stop it}

[W: but what if the readers like it?]

“Oh for fucks sake! Would you two shut up?! I can’t be seen talking to myself on the subway”

And sure enough that’s where they were.

[W: lazy writer?]

{Y: Country girl writer, never been in dense city, never seen a subway…}

[W: not even the sandwich?!]

Wade groaned, it was clear silence was not a luxury he’d have on his commute home (a shitty apartment in the middle of nowhere)

[W: more specifically druggie land]

{Y: the highest place on earth}

[W: a white ghetto?]

{Y: HEY! That might offend someone!}

“Jesus fucking christ on a moped! No one CARES”

That outburst earned a few glares and a chuckle.

{Y: they’re looking at us}

“I put the cap and hood back on”

[W: Well fuck me up the ass, so he did!]

{Y: Please shoot yourself in the head… I can’t deal with this moron any longer}

“No can do! We gotta patrol for Petey.” Wade mumbled, sound washed away by breaks hissing as the cars lurch to a stop.

[W: inconsistent Writer is inconsistent!]

{Y: Speaking of which… did we ever find out Spiderbutt’s age?}

[W: Writer is thinking about it…]

“Dear god guys!”

{Y: We don’t need to patrol, we’ve already hospitalized anybody who even looked suspicious earlier}

[W: While Petey was at Uni! So there’s an estimate!]

{Y: He’s a genius! He could be 17 and like getting a doctorate this year!}

[W: Sexy doctor Petey!]

{Y: shut up!}

[W: OH! we also traumatized Doctor Cthulhu so bad he had to be sent to a facility! Why don't we skip it and go get Chimichangas!]

“Just to be safe gentlemen”

[W: oh we’re gentlemen now!]

{Y: Besides, we just ate tacos!}

[W: I’m always in the mood for Chimichangas! Preferably hot, thick, nine inches long, firm, moist on the inside, easy to grip, and less than $8]

{Y: DEAR GOD KILL ME NOW}

[W: Rude much?!]

“Guys, we’re here.” Wade says turning the key and shoving open the door with a crack, Mess, mess, mess and more mess awaited them.

[W: not hoarder levels though]

{Y: you had to clarify that?}

[W: Indeed]

{Y: Good grief…}

“Ok Charley brown, its getting late and the night beckons.” Wade said, rooting through his closet for a ‘clean’ suit, donning various guns.

[W: That sentence was painful]

{Y: Just shut up…}

“Alrighty boys! Time for your friendly neighborhood psychopath to make his rounds!”

[W: YAY!!]

{Y: kill me now…}

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! 
> 
> thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!
> 
> { Fan serv-}
> 
> Shut up
> 
> {you don't control me!}
> 
> I control the typing! I think...


	6. Merc Merch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's wednesday goes... "wonderfully" 
> 
> /// WARNING: MUCH SARCASM DETECTED \\\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of setting up a posting day... probably Saturdays...
> 
> {You'll have to keep updating each week on that day}
> 
> what if i want to update more often?
> 
> {You wait and watch them suffer}
> 
> I knew there was a reason I hated you...
> 
> {Other than me making you crazy?}
> 
> Yeah mostly... 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

 

 

Peter woke up on the couch and he ached everywhere.

 

“Uuuuuuugh” Today was off to a bad start,

 

Aaand he was late for his robotics seminar, Great…

 

Breakfast was a stale bagel and a thermos of coffee while dashing out the door. ‘Why couldn’t I have gotten a dorm room or something on campus?!’ Peter thought before remembering his web shooters.

“Spiderman! Duh!” He said, a bit too loud, seriously its a miracle his secret has lasted so long, ( Miracle translation: the Avengers and Jarvis) Peter slipped on a hoodie and his mask and dug for his webshooters, but they were on his dresser? Freshly cleaned and sparkling.

 

“Wade…” the arachnid muttered, clipping them on and trying not to think about why they needed cleaning.

He flung himself out the window and crawled a bit away before swinging off.

 

Great…

 

He was 20 minutes late to his 180 minute seminar and he dropped his bagel swinging, he was hungry and couldn’t focus for any of his classes/ lectures and when he finally got food and headed to the office-

 

“PARKER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!”

 

“Sorry Mr. Jameson.” Peter mumbled, handing over his latest pictures.

 

“NO! I don’t want snapshots of that insect! I want pictures of the new one! The REAL hero of New York City!” J.J. Bellowed.

 

“New one sir?” the young man asked, quite confused.”

 

J. J. Jameson threw a couple grainy printouts at him, the red figure depicted was very clearly- “Deadpool?! You want pictures of DEADPOOL?!”

 

“If that’s the freak’s name, than yes, HE’s an idiot I can get behind! He gets the job DONE!” The editor roared, pacing his office.

“Do you know what he did?!”

“Sir-”

“Just last night he single-handedly took down all crime in the city! And made sure those thugs won’t be back at it again!”

 

Peter stiffened. “Did-did he kill them?”

 

“No, unfortunately, but he hospitalized enough of them to send everyone else into hiding.” And to Peter’s embarrassment he let out a relieved sigh.

 

“PARKER”

 

The young man snapped to attention. (Pretty sure Jameson was a drill sergeant in a past life or something)

 

“GET ME THOSE PICTURES BY MONDAY OR YOU’RE FIRED!”

 

“Yes sir!” Peter said, backing out of the office and hurrying out of the building.

 

‘Why’d he have to hospitalize them?’, ‘Why couldn’t he have handled it better?’, and ‘Well at least they aren’t dead.” were thoughts in the back of his head, he still wasn’t sure if that was a voice in his head or his brain has a separate thought process from his own? doesn’t matter… he’s still crazy…

 

Thud

 

Tink

 

Peter bumped into a very large man in a hoodie and a cap.

 

“OH so sorry sir!” The young man apologized.

 

“Oh, no worries kid.” the man said, clasping Peter on the shoulder and excusing himself to walk away.

 

‘Alrighty then.’ Peter kept thinking about how stupid he was to walk into the guy with slight worry about how he was hiding his left side…

 

Not his business.

 

But then he started remembering the last time something was “Not his problem” and he ended up depressed before he got home. He opened the door and something was off, all the lights were off and the window was wide open with a bunch of bags sitting under it.

 

Peter dropped his bag and closed the door, quickly looking through the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom, searching for bombs or danger but his spidey-sense never went off so he slowly approached the window and the bags where he found a note:

 

‘ Heya baby boy! Looks like I dropped by at a bad time! Weeeeeell I hope you don’t mind but I let myself in and set some mexican in the fridge and left the goods here! Seriously though! We need some way to communicate ~~if I keep coming by~~ -Yeah so Tootles!!!

                                            ~ the hard ass with a hard on

                                                                                        - Deadpool ’

 

It was written in crayon? Whatever, Peter nudged a bag with his shoe, half expecting it to explode.

 

No boom.

 

He closed the window and gingerly picked up the bags and carried them to the table. Opening the first one he found various first aid supplies and five different brands of scar cream with another note

 

‘ You won’t have to hide ‘em! :3 ’

 

The young man smiled and opened the next bag, retrieving matching Deadpool hoodie and baseball cap.

 

“Where does he get this stuff?” He questioned aloud, deciding to put the oddities along with the spiderman socks he got as a “Love gift” the day before.

 

Wade was cheezy but it made Peter happy.

 

The last bag was of course, a book on various spider mating dances and displays with flirtatious comments written beside each description.

 

He had a few hours before patrol so he settled down to mexican food, bullshitting his paper, then giving up and reading the book, groaning aloud when there was a particularly strange or cheezy comment written.

 

T’was a strange end to a college student’s day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm still accepting inputs! because I can't think of more things to fill the gaps between the plot developing chapters... 
> 
> {You're not all that creative are you?}
> 
> Nope!
> 
> {We agree? CALL AN AMBULENCE}
> 
> I'm fine... you're just a figment of my imagination anyways... right?
> 
> {You don't seem so convinced...}
> 
> I wouldn't say that?   
> well i guess... until next week?
> 
> { can you wait that long?}
> 
> No... but maybe I'll finally post some of those other fanfics I've been writing?
> 
> {You sure people would read it?}
> 
> A soulmates au and an alpha/beta/omega au which almost always goes well  
> Tootles!
> 
> {WAIT! i still have more to sa-


	7. Peter Fucking Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a fuckup and Wade fucks up
> 
> Depression, Panic attacks, Self harm
> 
> Basically if anything like this triggers you, don't read it, its just to reinforce the idea that Peter is not mentally healthy but doesn't think he's worth saving and Wade's crazy and they're gay for each other...
> 
> oh and Peter's Bisexual-ish? I'm so sorry for using it like this but he's still experimenting and uuugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks! here it is, sorry its a bit late, but let me tell ya'
> 
> stuff's about to happen next chapter
> 
> and if anything like or involving Depression, Self harm, Panic attacks, or suicide trigger you just stop reading because that's all comming up in the next 2-7 chapters
> 
> yes this will be an ongoing thing until I am too embarrassed by it to bother anymore.
> 
> Oh and Wade's speech pattern change sometimes instantly and that happens and it happens to me so for as long as my own brain and personality shift so will his... which works because his brain constantly regrows differently so I practically am Deadpool..
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> {I was barely in the notes!}
> 
> I'm working on two more fanfictions, you can fool around in their notes.
> 
> {Yay!}

At nightfall Peter donned his arachnid themed suit and swung off into the night, dark thoughts tugged at his mind as he passed by the daily bugle but he pushed them aside, scanning the allys for thugs.

 

A couple of terrified car thieves and a drunkard later Spiderman was sitting atop a skyscraper watching over the most peaceful night he’s ever seen when something in the corner of his eye catches his attention.

 

A red and black figure was climbing and jumping from roof to roof trying to get to him, so he shot a web and pulled the guy up.

 

“Now ya’ didn’t have ta’ go an’ do that! I understand the need to be near each other but I have some dignity!” Wade pouted.

 

“Dude, you’re dressed in tight Kevlar- which I don’t know how you managed to do but still- it doesn’t leave anything to the imagination and you were dangling off the roof with your butt in the air-”

 

“Oh so you were looking?” How did his eyebrows waggle through the mask?

 

“No-” Peter continued, rather annoyed, “I didn’t need to, a blind man could see it.”

 

“Darnit Matt! Any-who an important question still remains, Did you _like_ looking?” Wade seemed determined to embarrass him and the younger knew his face was red.

 

“Th-thats not the point! You-uh you don’t have any dignit-it-ity oh god dammit!” Wade was rocking with laughter as Peter stuttered out his response.

 

“It’s ok baby boy.” the older said, pretending to wipe a tear away through the mask. “I know you’re straight.”

 

“Now- I- I never said that…” The Spider said nervously, staring at his lap.

 

“Wait what?”

 

“I’m bisexual.. I think… on that spectrum.”

 

“ **HOLD UP**! Run that by me again? I think the boxes are messing with me.” The older shook his head, tapping the side as if trying to get water out of his ears.

 

Peter chuckled nervously, “I’m certainly not straight, haven’t quite found out what I am _exactly,_ yet. so I just kinda... yeah.”

 

If this was a cartoon Wade would have hearts over his eyes and bubbling around his head.

 

[W: POV CHANGE!!!]

 

{Y: its more like who’s side of the 3rd person it is?}

 

[W: shut up its our turn and Spidey is Bi!!!! ]

 

{Y: We still don’t have a chance with him}

 

[W: we have more of a chance!]

 

{Y: no chance + male bits + gay = still no chance }

 

[W: you forgot to carry the 2]

 

{Y: Jesus Fucking Christ!}

 

“Wade you ok?”

 

The mercenary blinked and smiled. “Yeah! No, I’m fine, just dandy! Higher than a kite but like nowhere near as stoned...” The mercenary responded.

 

[W: It’s obvious that writer lady has never come into contact with any drug isn’t it?]

 

{Y: leave her alone }

 

“How does that make any sense?” Peter asked cocking his head.

 

[W: heheheh ‘head’ ]

 

{Y: GOD DAMMIT }

 

[W: you have a very dirty mind]

 

“It didn’t really, I’ve just got two conversations going at once, it’s not pretty.” He responded, pushing through the voices.

 

“Oh?” was the only reaction and an awkward silence enveloped them.

 

“So… How’s your arm? Uh- doing? Yeah...”

 

{Y: great going jackass}

 

[W: are you taunting him or our writer?]

 

{Y: both, she uses ‘...’ too much.}

 

[W: seriously]

 

Peter’s head sank a bit before popping up in clearly fake enthusiasm.

 

“Slight healing factor! Only the deepest cuts will leave a mark! And the smaller ones are already gone...”

 

The Merc nodded. “And you?”

 

Peter looks at Wade, confused. “I- I just said?”

 

“No, You talked about your cuts, not you. How’s your mind? Mental- emotion- thingy- psychic – stuff.”

 

“Wade, I’m not psychic.”

 

“I don’t have any other words ok!”

 

Peter smiled and looked out at the skyline. “I’m doing ok, I mean, the thoughts are- uh- still there, and J.J. still pisses me off and freaks me out but actually your gifts are helping a bunch.”

 

Wade just had to smile at that. “Thank you baby boy! And if you ever need to talk I am always available.”

 

“Thank y- wait, no, I don’t want to bother you, ‘cause you’ve got better things to do than listen to me and so-” Peter stopped as the older actually put his hand over the younger’s mouth, er- over the mask anyway, muffling any protests.

 

“Baby boy, there is nothing more important than caring for you. Here.” The Merc handed him a card with his free hand. “This is my number, I don’t have a personal one so my work phone will have to do, But anyway! If you’re feeling anything less then 100% **CALL ME!** No bother! Seriously! How can I not like hanging out with you? You’re beautiful and awesome and oh god why am I still talking?!”

 

Peter laughs around Wade’s hand and takes the card, trying to ignore how close they were right then.

 

Wade seems to have noticed this as well and took his hand off Peter’s mouth, scooting further away.

 

“So- uh the boxes have been wondering… How old are you?”

 

“23”

 

“ **SUCK IT YELLOW!** ”

 

“...”

 

“...

he was being a dick”

 

 

An uncomfortable silence enveloped them.

 

“Hey Wade?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you- for the gifts and the city and- Everything.”

 

Wade shuffles and stares at his lap. “No problem Petey-pie.”

 

Peter Playfully hits him. “Don’t”

 

“What?” Asked The older, feigning innocence.

 

“Don’t call me that!” The younger insisted.

 

“Why not snookums?”

 

“Anything else!”

 

“Like what darling?”

 

“DEAR GOD!” Peter cried out, almost laughing.

 

“Unconventional but if it’s what gets you going then why not-”

 

“Go fuck yourself!” Peter yells shoving Wade, a bit too hard at that, and The latter goes sailing over the edge crying “AAAASS YOUUUU WIISH!”

 

“Oh my sweet Westley, what have I done?” Peter yelped, diving after the flailing mercenary, webbing him away seconds before they’d hit the concrete, surprising several citizens.

 

Memories flooded through his mind, memories of not getting there in time, her body hitting the ground before the web could reach. (Cause that’s the version with the least amount of feels ok?)

 

All he could see, all he could here was her broken body and the sound of her scream.

 

“You finished the quote and saved me! Where have you been all my life! Woah watch out for that roo-oof!”

 

Peter dropped Wade on the edge of the roof, letting go of the web and rolling onto the roof where he lay.”

 

‘Don’t cry, Don’t fucking cry, its weak and pitiful! God what would Wade think if he saw you cry? The one person you haven’t killed or scared off will leave for sure.’ He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t see Wade crawling over to him or hear him calling.

 

“PETER FUCKING PARKER I SWEAR TO ODIN IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO YOU I’D NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!”

 

He was shaken out of his trance and sat up, body aching, breath hitching, and on the verge of tears when he went back under.

 

‘Don’t cry, she didn’t cry, she was stronger. You should have died instead! Don’t cry in front of the one person who ever cared!’ the lump in his throat got harder to ignore and his eyes stung. ‘If you cry you’re admitting it, you’re weak and unfit to be Spiderman! You aren’t Spiderman! You’re a scrawny little bitch who can’t go a single fucking day without sobbing.’

 

Peter balled his hands into fists and hit himself over the head, once, it ached and it felt comforting.

 

“whoa! what’d ya do that for? ”

 

Twice, harder than the last. the lump in his throat went down and his eyes dried.

 

“Hey stop that!”

 

Thrice, Even harder and the opposite side of his ached, funny, he hadn’t touched that side…

 

“STOP!” Wade cried, he was kneeling in front of Peter, holding his arms, he could break away but he doesn’t want to.

 

“Peter” There was so much pain in that word that it surprised them both.

 

“Please don’t hurt yourself. Please don’t do that again.” Wade said, voice cracking and he sunk down and wrapped Peter up in an embrace.

 

“If you need something to hurt please let it be me, use me or something I don’t care! Just don’t hurt yourself! I can’t let you-”

 

“Wade-”

 

“No!” the older whispered, still clinging to Peter like he was a lifeline. “I won’t let you do that to yourself! your beautiful flawless skin! Fuck no- Imma keep talking! You’re beautiful and dashingly handsome and wonderful and do so much good as both Spiderman and Peter Parker-”

 

“Wade?”

 

The older holds on tighter, “I’m not sorry! Just don’t hurt yourself! Use me! I swear it won’t last and it’ll just heal up! I’ll be the pumpkin to your jack-o-lantern! Just carve!”

 

Peter pushed the man off him and grabbed his shoulders. “God Dammit wade I’m not gonna hurt you! I would never use or hurt you! You’re important to me and I would never intentionally do anything to harm you in any way!”

 

Wade stared back at him blinking, “But we’ve only known each other for a couple days?”

 

“No, Peter Parker and Wade Wilson have only known each other for a couple days, Spiderman and Deadpool have known each other for years.” Peter let go and slowly stood up. Wade noticed tear stains on His mask but didn’t say anything.

The younger stretched and rubbed the back of his neck, he spoke up in a fake cheerful voice,“Well… um- Patrol awaits!” and tried to shoot off a web but Wade stepped in the way,

 

“Oh no you don’t!” _Thunk_

 

It hit the Merc right in the forehead, they had to laugh at the comical cobweb hanging down his face.

“Ok but seriously now, We’re getting you home! And you’re gonna sit on the couch and watch your favorite show and eat ice cream or whatever would help you after a panic attack.”

 

“I don’t get panic attacks Wade.”

 

The Merc raised his eyebrows, the web still dangling from his head. “That sure looked like a panic attack”

 

“No, I don’t have panic attacks, those are different and scary and for people with _real_ problems.”

 

Wade sighs and pulls off the web, “Ok whatever, but you’re going home and I’m gonna make sure you’re comfortable ok?”

 

“Alright,” Peter relented and was very tolerant when Wade insisted on “walking” Peter home. Which involved an awful lot of web shooting and Tarzan yells, He was also very tolerant when Wade insisted on burying him in blankets and pillows, making him some tea, and throwing him the remote.

He even insisted on getting him pizza (He refused to get sushi as it isn’t a proper comfort food! :C )

 

All of this was so nice it confused Peter and his brain was determined to ruin it, but Wade was right there and all those thoughts dissipated.

 

“Alright Baby boy! You’re all set up for a night of nothingness, I’ll just get going, call if you need anything!” Wade says, patting himself down and looking around to see if anything else needs to get done.

 

“Hey Wade?” Peter spoke up, looking slightly embarrassed.

 

“Huh?” Wade didn’t notice.

 

“Stay here with me?”

 

“...”

 

 

[W: POV-ish change?]

 

{Y: Yep}

 

[W: we have the best pov!]

 

{Y: back to the story}

 

Wade was sure that his heart leapt out of his chest or stopped all together.

 

“Please?” Peter pleaded, almost mewled, it was so damn cute but-

 

{Y: he wouldn’t be asking unless something were seriously wrong with him}

 

[W: maybe he’s horny?]

 

‘The man just had a panic attack! He could ask me to sacrifice myself to the dark lord of spiders or something and I’d do it! No debate! Shut up!’ Wade thought angrily, looking up at the expression on Peter’s face broke his heart.

 

“Yeah Baby boy, I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me.” He Answered as he plopped down on the couch next to him.

 

Wade may or may not have squealed when Peter wanted to watch golden girls.

 

 

And he tried not to squeal when Peter fell asleep on his shoulder,

 

 

Nope, not a squeal.

 

Maybe a manly high-pitched drawn out groan…

 

Definitely not a squeal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAAAAAAAANK you for reading! 
> 
> up next if weirdness and i haven't written much after this chapter sooo
> 
> THERE BE DRAGONS!!
> 
> bee tee dubs  
> I'm just gonna give up on the submissions thing, I mean you can if you want to but I'm not announcing it over and over hoping someone will do a thing, I've gotten a comment for spiderdances or something (Didn't know if that was legitimate or what) so I'm thinking they'll just dance horribly and Wade's gonna make sexual jokes


	8. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry
> 
>  
> 
> sorry
> 
> I'm a terrible writer
> 
> me and the voices inhabiting my head

SOrry Y'all, i havent been 100% lateley but i tried to give you guys like 3 extra chapters and kickstart a new fiction like on the 1st to celebrate

Bee tee dubs, I've been cut free for a year ^u^

I've been having troubles doing much of anything productive...

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO to summarize I'm a horrible writer and i might be banned from fanfiction in general for a little bit but whatever man...

Strict parents suck ok?

{That's not a nice thing to say}

Shove it up your ass

{That's definitely not a nice thing to say}

[You've got to be nicer to them, they're the ones reading this <3]

I've got two of you today? great...

{You sound like you don't like us}

NO... no I don't...

[Well that's rude... Hey, lets call your ex!]

Dear god

{Oh no..}

So I've had to deal with these idiots in whatever form they show up in and I've been depressed and filled with anxiety so another chapter may not happen soon but i'll try to write something...

{We all know that's a lie}

[I'm just trying to help you find love! you'll never get anyone else so why not go back to him?]

Guys I'm not having this conversation with you right now... and yes this is legitimately what they say... I'm not making them up/

{Cause you're so good at that}

Bye!

[Oh! byeeeee!]


	10. fluffles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up on Wade, and there's momentary fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks!
> 
> {Too county}
> 
> Why thanky kindly...
> 
> {Just get on with it}
> 
> Alrighty sorry for the delay and sorry I suck at writing and sorry it's midnight here and I'M TIRED JUST LET ME SLEEP
> 
> So tiny fluffles, 
> 
> Ding ding! Get it while its... warm?
> 
> {I'm embarrassed to be a part of you}

Peter shuffled and grumbled, pressing his face into his pillow, his very dense, musky smelling pillow.

He opened his eyes And looked at the giant man he was wrapped around.

How he ended up ontop of Wade or how Wade got under him was a mystery but he didn't care.

 

It scared him a little that he didn't care that he was HONEST TO GOD SNUGGLING with a schizophrenic maniac but hey, he was lonely and depressed and God was Wade warm...

Peter smiles to himself and snuggles closer to the mercenary, he'll blame it on being starved for attention, better than analysing his feelings.

He breathed in deeply and hatred to admit it but he loves the smells of gunpowder, blood and some expensive soap mingling together.

"Don't hyperventilate, I didn't think I smelled that good."

Peter looked up and blinked sleepily at the rough voice, Wade had his mask off and was awake, smiling at the younger, arms tightening around him.

"I'm not doing this." The younger muttered and buried his face back in the muscular wall underneath him.

 

Wade was staring in awe at this beautiful creature on his chest.

[Spidey never lets us touch him!]

{After this he probably won't for a long time.}

'Shut up I'm trying to enjoy the moment!'

{And to think she wanted to write more angst instead of fluff.}

[We are a very angsty ship]

{We got this mini chapter though,}

'Pinch me, I want to make sure this isn't a dream.'

Peter coos in his sleep and shifts, snuggling into the mercenary's arms.

Oh this is so beautiful, 

"Beautiful baby boy.." the older sighs with a smile, not wanting to take his eyes off this tired little spider on top of him.

Peter seemed too sleep to hear or care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the mini fluffes,
> 
>  
> 
> Question, what do you guys think I look like?
> 
> Just curious?
> 
>  
> 
> {Like shit and disaster had a kid}
> 
> Well that's not a nice thing to say to a  
> Lady
> 
> {You aren't a lady, you're not even a girl}
> 
> Shhhh! I like the closet, its warm in here!


	11. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's try to make this longer
> 
> {You're such a hypocrite}
> 
> Yeah well shut up butt face
> 
> {Wow, very creative, you kiss your mother with that mouth?}
> 
> No, i don't kiss anybody with this mouth
> 
> {That is so sad on so many levels}

Peter grumbled as he woke up again,

Sleeping on a hunk of mercenary hurts your back apparently.

Wait what day is it?

Peter looks up and pulls out his phone.

10:30 on a Thursday

He's never been more terrified

Giant lizard? Nope

Green cosplay fanatic trying to kill him? Nope

Missing a seminar? Shit that's the stuff of nightmares.

He's gonna miss the whole thing..

The whole damn thing.

 

Now wether or not to skip his classes all together or hastily shower and hopefully make the bio engineering thing?

He's missed too many classes, uuugh.

Peter sits up and looks at the startling eyes staring at him. Ok so that's creepy.

"You gonna say something or just stare?"

Wade blinked and smiled, "just admiring the view"

Peter sat up and rose off the couch. "Well that was sweet and all but I'm late for a seminar, I have a project in advanced-" he stopped and stared at the mercenary casually laying on his couch.

 

He cuddled with a mercenary, had no night terrors, woke up HAPPY for once and it's because of an obnoxious trained killer.

 

Shit the time!!! 

 

Peter blinked and ran off into his bedroom, throwing on some clothes and grabbing whatever books he could and shoving them in his bag. He dashed by the couch calling out a "SORRYBUTI'MLATE" and flinging open the door, turning around to smile at the large man blinking owlishly at him. "Thanks for staying with me, it helped." He says and dashes out the door and down several flights of stairs.

 

Wade chuckled and leaned back, staring at the ceiling and going over the memories of the dorky boy who feel asleep on his chest and was just too adorable to be true.

{He let us hold him and he thanked us?}

 

[HE REALLY IS CRAZY]

 

"Or he's beautiful and skipped breakfast and probably can't get lunch."

 

{That's Not good.}

 

[FEED HIM]

 

{You sure do love caps today}

 

[It just makes it clear that HE NEEDS SUSTENANCE! Go get him foods!!]

 

"Alright, jeez." Wade grumbled, getting up from the couch and pulling out his phone, he hoped pizza would be an acceptable food to order for him.

 

And if it just so happened to show up paid for at Peter's college for a certain Peter Parker at coincidentally his lunch hour and just so happened to be ordered by him that wouldn't be bad would it?

 

Pizza it is.

 

{Hey, we need a job of we're gonna be this kid's sugar daddy}

 

[OH daddy kink! And did I hear something about killy?]

 

Huh, they were right, he hasn't taken many jobs at all since he started teaming up with Spidey.

 

"Let's see what scraps shield can throw the dog."

 

[YAY]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE HAD THIS IN MY DRAFTS FOR FOREVER
> 
> Jeez...
> 
> Hope you guys like it?
> 
> PLOT DEVELOPMENT COMING UP


	12. Thursday Fluffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i only posted half the chapter before??? 
> 
> So he'res the rest of it?? 
> 
> Like the fuck?

 

Peter Stared at his phone on the subway, Holding Three pizza boxes left over from lunch. He figured he’d share with the office. Distracted, he didn’t see the Mercenary frantically waving at him. 

“Petey!” 

He stopped and looked up, Wade was flailing trying to get his attention, wearing a spiderman hoodie. With the hood down.

 

Peter Smiled wide, he was comfortable enough to let the hood down… he was still wearing a cap but he looked confident. As he got closer he saw Wade’s eyes. 

 

“Are you wearing contacts?” 

 

The Mercenary shrugged. “The skin can pass as burn scars or something but the eyes need explaining.”

 

“Fair enough.” Peter commented, averting his gaze from the now brown eyes. Lifting the Pizza Boxes he snarked. “Did you need to send me soo much?”

 

“Only three is left? Impressive… since I sent you 14.” 

 

“I had help…” He grumbled, Smiling despite himself. Wade looks happy, that’s good.

 

The older grabbed the pizza boxes and took them off Peter’s hands, Trading them for a rose.

 

The younger just stared, ‘Flower? Yes. Flower… Rose..’ His thoughts were interesting sometimes. 

 

“C’mon baby boy.” He looked up into the scarred smiling face. “O-ok” He followed, noticing a few people cringe at the sight of Wade’s skin… that made him mad but he just held tightly to the rose… 

 

“Hey Wade?” 

 

The mercenary turned, looking momentarily concerned. “Yeah?”

 

Peter never looked up from the rose. “I love it… But for future reference my favorite flower is Muscari aucheri… Specifically ‘White Magic’ it’s a delicate white version of th-this cool variety of grape hyacinths..” He turned pink and frowned… ‘Why did I do that?? Why would I do that?? What are you doing-’ 

 

Wade chuckled. “Noted… Now c’mon, you’ll be late for work.”

 

The bugle has some serious security, but they let Peter drag the giant child with him to the lower- c-list floor. reporters, journalists, and photographers who were technically hired by the bugle and might do half of the work but aren’t “worth” as much… bullshit…

 

Peter was holding onto the sleeve of Wade’s hoodie and walked through the cramped paths between cubicles and desks, he shared a cube with one of the week’s interns but they rarely get to sit down so he’s got some room. “Tada! Here is my desk and where I’m supposed to help and work but I usually get yelled at and then help buss papers around for terrible wages.”

 

“PreACH IT pARker!” Someone yelled and Peter smiled as a guy with red hair walked up. “Hey, I’m Eddy…” He said offering a hand to Wade. Wade Looked at Peter who shrugged and stepped back. The taller man smiled and shook his hand. “ _ The _ Eddy? The infamous Easter Eddy?” 

 

The ‘infamous Easter Eddy’ Smiled, happy to be recognized. He dropped the handshake and stood in a triumphant pose. “THE one and  _ only.”   _ He looked from Wade to Peter. “So what brings you up here?”

 

He just pointed at the nerd who was beginning to hide behind his desk.

 

“So I’ll take it you’re his boyfriend?” 

 

The Mercenary Raised his eyebrows alarmingly and stared at what used to be Peter now cowering behind his desk. “Th-they noticed the- the- uh... gifts…” He said weakly in response. Which He knew that wasn’t the answer needed or required right now but he couldn’t deal with this as well as his crush on the mercenary. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Eddy interjected, looking concerned. “Was that supposed to be a secret.?” 

Wade thought slowly. “No… We just haven’t talked about it… If we wanted it quiet I shouldn’t have sent him all those gifts.” Peter slowly Peeked out of his hiding place, Wade was smiling but there was another emotion behind that that Eddy seemed not to notice. 

 

“HAh!” He yelled, turning around. “KATIE IT’S TRUE THEY’RE DATING!” 

 

“DAMNIT EDDY!!!” A woman, apparently Katie yelled. 

 

“HEY you owe me $20!” 

 

Peter and Wade looked at each other and started laughing… of course.

 

…

 

Wade was content to watch as Peter dashed around the room, using his agility and sticky-thing to his advantage but not in anyway that would give it away. But he was the best at dodging people and throwing stacks of papers and filed to where they need to be, which is an intern’s job but according to everyone in the room they all usually quit by the end of the week. 

 

He’s sitting and watching Peter dodge a guy bringing in coffee without any damage. 

 

[He looks good like that]

 

{exhausted and overworked?}

 

[Flustered and out of breath]

 

Wade coughed and looked at the growing stack of papers on the desk. 

 

[He never denied the dating thing]

 

{That doesn’t mean anything}

 

‘He can’t order coffee without stuttering how would he deny that claim? You guys saw him hiding behind his desk.’

 

“Hey!”

 

Wade spun around to see Peter, winded and huffing leaning against the other, empty desk. 

“You ok? He asked the younger, standing up and reaching forward.

 

“Yeah… le-let me just… catch .. my breath.” He spit out between gasps. Wade hovering very concerned until he caught his breath. “Listen, I have a favor to ask you…” 

 

“Anything baby boy…”  

 

“I need some pictures of Deadpool… Could you Help with that?” 

 

Wade Smiled, “Yeah, I think I could…”


	13. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets depressded agains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to update this every Sunday but i might not be able to update for a long while soooo Heres the thing a day early...
> 
> please helpo

Dear lord i never meant to do this they were supposed to have another day of fluff!! I blame the other fanfiction writers for emotional trauma that made me want to write this…   
  
  
  


  
  


Peter and Wade were sitting on their usual meetup building, Laughing over tacos as usual… and Peter felt good. He hadn’t thought about killing himself or finding someplace high and jumping off. But he didn’t notice this, all he knew was that Wade was making him happy. 

 

_ Flash  _

 

“Hey! I wasn’t ready!” 

 

Peter Stuck out his tongue and held up his camera, Wade ducking behind his arms and squealing. “NOoooo!” 

 

He giggled and poked the over-dramatic mercenary in the ribs. “Gah!” The drama queen fell backwards to the roof and rolled up in a ball to protect his sides. “You stinkin’ armadillo!” 

 

He doesn’t feel like his chest is about to cave in, or or that if he didn’t harm himself he’d harm someone else. He was happy. He was happy when they beat up a thief, retrieving his camera with a new roll of pictured where Wade looked badass… that should hold Jameson for a while. 

 

He was happy when a vendor gave them free ice cream-things… but it’s like freeze dried ice cream? Wade was enthusiastic about it. He was happy then the stupid mercenary found a spider and kept placing it on Peter’s shoulder so they could be “Spider-buddies” he was Happy when they sat lazily leaning on each other. He was happy when Wade suggested they go to his place and play videogames… He was not happy when he saw inside Wade’s apartment.  

 

He obviously hadn’t cleaned in ages and there was a few mysterious stains on everything. Except the wall. There was a sad corner with red-brown stains and the smooth drywall looked more like stucco. And a godawful number of casings littering the floor there. “Oh god, I’m so sorry Peter… I forget how bad this place looks… I’ve got a better one on the other side of town but I just… thought of bringing you to my actual… home I guess…” 

 

He looked at the tv, which was buried in videogames and movies. The place wasn’t that bad if you got past the bloodstains and the suicide corner… Peter had forgotten that Wade suffers too… He didn’t deserve to deal with Peter. Or Peter’s Problems… It’s staggering how quickly he could devolve into this state of mind. 

 

“Peter?” 

 

He looked up at Wade, who hated himself so much he couldn’t let himself be seen and if he did he wore contacts or something to change who he is just so he doesn’t look so… terrifying. Of course Peter’s too messed up to care about Wade’s face or his skin or the fact that he appears to have no iris in either of his eyes. But if he can’t deal with walking into here how did Wade deal with walking in on him almost dieing? What is he doing. Why is he dragging down his only friend with him. Wade waved a hand in front of Peter’s face and it woke him up. He shouldn’t be bugging Wade with his troubles. He dropped his camera and dashed out of the window. He swung away, quickly dashing into his apartment but he knew Wade was on his way here as fast as he could. He searched through his stuff and cursed the stupid caring idiot for throwing out every sharp thing he owned and he rushed into the kitchen, all of his knives were gone, even the butter knives… he grabbed a water glass and broke it, collecting the pieces and running to the window when he heard thundering footsteps and Wade’s voice. “If you’re in there doing what I think you’re doing you’d better FUCKING QUIT I took all the sharps- SHit!”He was already out the window and heard cussing behind him, But he was gone.  He landed on one of the gothic style buildings… probably owned by a bad guy… 

 

He sighed and rolled up his sleeves… no.. those haven't healed and would be visible during the day. He took a deep breath… The voices screaming and the pain in his chest expanding like a lead chunk growing bigger and heavier. He slipped his boots off and rolled the edge of the legs up. He never wears something that shows the skin above his knees… perfect. He doesn’t need to die… just keep things quiet until he can deal with them... yeah. He grabbed his shoes and scooted back, wedging himself between a gargoyle and the wall. No one could see him here, he pulled out the largest, sharpest piece of glass he had, his glove was wrecked and he probably had dozens of shards of glass in his palm but he didn’t care. He hissed as he pressed the edge to his skin, seeing his bod seem to pause, and then little pinpricks of blood oozed up and turned into droplets.. He counted every cut and with each one his mind grew calmer and still. He took a breath and settled back against the wall, letting his bare feet swing over the edge and dangle in the wind.

  
  


_-_-_

 

Wade yelled as he saw Peter leave out the window, clutching shattered glass in his hand, which was dripping blood. He racked his brain for anyplace the boy could be but his mind wasn’t working, Peter didn’t like being anywhere except here and with Wade. and he wasn’t here now so he’s be finding someplace secluded, he could be literally ANY FUCKING WHERE. 

 

Wade dashed around town, looking through every alley and over every roof he could reach and under every bridge and overhang and called to him.  _ ‘Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasedontbedead!’ _

 

Wade stopped and screamed, he was on top of spidey’s building again and had seen no trace of the arachnid. Yelling at the night sky as loud as he could, feeling stress and terror and crippling thoughts building up in his chest like a red hot wire, or a metal snake burning and writhing just below his sternum and reaching into his throat. The boxes were berating him for taking Peter there, forgetting how terrible it looked all he wanted was for spidey to be in HIS home.

 

The look of horror that was on Peter’s face when he saw the corner covered in what was quite obviously Deadpool’s brain matter was burned into his mind. He knelt to the ground and gasped for air. If spidey was found dead it’d be all his fault. He screamed again, maybe if he screamed a little louder he’d be able to wake up from this nightmare. He wasn’t screaming like in the horror movies or when someone recognized him and knew they were going to die, it was long and angry and deep and filled with pain and a great sadness like his soul itself couldn’t bear it anymore and was roaring as loud as his body could possibly handle and let it loose.

 

His throat felt raw and torn up, and he ran another lap around the city, frantically until it was morning, the sun’s soft warm rays covering him, but he didn’t find it comforting… he found it haunting… Peter was dead by now… if he cut too deep he would have bled out by now.

 

Wade crawled into Peter’s apartment and stumbled into his room… body burning from being pushed past any human limit and he collapsed in the doorway, crawling over to Peter/s bed and falling unconscious against it.


	14. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIN
> 
> Wade is sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP ME PLEASE

 

Peter crept into the window, boots,gloves, and bits of glass in a makeshift web-bag on his back. His barefeet crept over the sill and he dodged the loose broken glass dropped from his quick escape. He saw no sign of Wade. Well he saw many signs that he was here but he appeared to no longer be here. He dropped his bag by the window and shut it, taking off his top and gingerly peeling his pants off over the healing cuts on his thighs. He folded them and tossed them onto the couch. He glared at his legs, it looked like he got in a fight with a very angry cat, but he knew that these would be the injuries to scar… getting almost torn apart by octo-dude? Nope… selfharm? Oh yeah… 

 

He sighed and slowly shuffled into his bedroom, freezing at the sight of the very mercenary he was trying to avoid. Peter’s shoulders relaxed as he realized he was asleep but a lead weight sat in his gut and he realized that he was stretched, clutching to the corner of the bed with Peter’s comforter scrunched around his face, mask pulled up and almost off and tear stained with tears still running down Wade’s face in his sleep. 

 

Peter felt his eyes fill with tears, his throat was tight and angry. He can’t cry but he forgot how much he could hurt other people. And he forgot how much Wade cared about him. Even though he’s only known about Peter Parker the past few days he’s been caring for spiderman for years.

 

He’s probably like this because he thought Peter was going to kill himself and he wouldn’t have been able to find him wedged between the gargoyle on a building taller than he’d usually climb.

 

Peter settled down beside Wade, leaning his back against the bed and gently reached up to remove the mask from the mercenary’s face, the slow even breathing hitched, and Wade buried his face into the comforter. A quiet sob let out as he clung tighter to the corner of the bed.   
  
Peter threw the mask across the room and slowly moved his hand over one of Wade’s and forcing him to unclench his hand he slowly removed the glove. Replacing the hand on it’s designated bunch of blanket, Wade Sniffled and choked. Grabbing the blanket and bunching it up in his arms, he began to fall and Peter grabbed him, circling his arms around the mercenary and letting him fall to him.. His head in the younger’s lap, Knees tucking in to curl up around the duo and Peter’s arms cradling his head and shoulders.

 

_-_-_

 

Wade slowly was brought into consciousness, he didn’t want to be here. Not in a world without spidey. He let out a pitiful sob and curled tighter around the comforter in his arms. Fluffy and it smelled like Peter. Like exhaustion, old books, coffee, and old spice. He felt a light caress over his bare face and someone was trying to remove the one glove that remained on his hands. He shook his head and buried his face into the comforter. He didn’t care who it was he just wanted them to go away and leave him to grieve. Though he didn’t resist when they took the glove off but he was cursing them... He caused the death of the most beautiful and perfect human in existence... How could they even be near him? He couldn’t even be near him. 

 

He slowly turned his head, blinking one eye and blearily looking up at the person who, he realized, was holding him. It was Peter… Peter was wiping the tears off his face and crying silently, tears of his own gliding down that perfect face. Wade gasped and sobbed, wrapping his arms around Peter. Even if the Peter he sees is a hallucination he’s thankful for it. He hiccuped and tried to speak between sobbs. “I- I- I’m so-  _ Hic _ Sooorryy!” Hallucination Peter gently held his face. 

 

“For what- Y-you big oaf?” 

 

He held on tighter, this Peter felt real and solid but he didn’t want to think that he might not be. “I- I killed you..” He whimpered, curling into a tighter ball around the forgotten comforter and hallucination Peter. 

 

“You didn’t kill me-”

 

“I showed y-you my house a-and you killed yourself!” He sobbed, Muttering “Stupidstupid” to himself with a few cuss words mixed in. 

 

Peter Laughed and Wade felt it, vibrating down Peter’s chest, He shifts and blearily blinks at Peter’s bare skin. “You didn’t kill me,” Wade felt the vibrations and placed his cheek against his upper abdomen, feeling the muscles move and the vibrations move through his own face. “And I didn’t kill myself. “ Wade lifted his head up, tears stopped flowing down his face as he slowly realized. Peter’s face in the morning light from the window was beautiful, his hair mussed and dirty, His eyes full of tears and glowing a brilliant gold that only those brown eyes can achieve. 

 

He remembered When one of spidey’s lenses broke and Wade could see his eyes, Those brown eyes had flecks of gold until they hit the light and they looked pure and blindingly bright, a thousand sunsets and blazing fires shining through them. He remembered when He found Peter in the tub, his eyes a dull brown, no gold flecks or much variation in the brown at all and it broke his heart. He remembered Peter staring at the rose, even in the smoggy light his eyes shone and sparkled. He remembered how much he really loves Peter, how he’s loved him for years and saw the rise and decline of his beautiful spiderman.

 

He placed his hands on the ground beside Peter’s hips and pushed himself upright, looking him in those beautiful golden eyes.  Peter Smiled sadly, tears escaping their captivity and running down his cheek. The younger pulled the blanket away from his lap and Wade stared at the new scars crisscrossing his legs. He was saddened by this but he was filled with joy that he only cut, He didn’t kill himself. He didn’t seem to care that Peter was only in his boxer briefs, which he would probably remember later… 

 

He was filled with an indescribable sense of joy and all the pain he had felt thinking that he had killed spiderman seemed to lift and float away, this was the real Peter, not a hallucination. he surged forwards, capturing beautiful perfect lips with his own and pressing forwards, wrapping his arms around the younger and burying a hand in his hair. A long painful second hung in the air before Peter reciprocated. Wrapping an arm over Wade’s shoulders and around his hip they kissed like nothing else existed but each other and they were wrapped up in each other, mouths converging like the tides of two oceans pushing against each other and spilling together. They clung together like they were the only life they could get and without each other they’d die.

 

They didn’t part for a long time. Heavily breathing and holding each other, Wade pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could reach, convincing himself that his baby boy is still here… still alive.. .

 

They were still alive.

 

“Don’t you ever fucking do that again!” 

 

“I won’t Wade… I promise.” 


	15. Halloween Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.
> 
> Fluff
> 
> Sad Fluff
> 
> Comedic relief
> 
> Terrible author that procrastinated too long.

  
The song is:  
Halloween Blues By the Fratellis   
  


Peter shifted, slowly waking up. Wade made him call in sick to work because he wasn’t going to let go of Peter. He yawned and stretched, spinning around in the mercenary’s near-death grip to face him, smiling at the peaceful face that can only be achieved during sleep. Peter started tracing some of the more painful looking scars on the mercenary’s bare chest and shoulders. He was always in such pain and turmoil. The ridges of some of the scars, puckered isn’t the right word, it never fit it’s more like mountains, where the surface was rent in two and crashed together, trying to fit into place again but will never be able to, a divide between them where the scar tissue built up. He sighed and buried his face beneath Wade’s chin.

 

The suit kept catching on his healing cuts and even though Wade was extremely insecure about his skin he had taken it off so he could hold Peter and never let him go. They eventually crawled up off the floor and wrapped up in the blankets. They just lied there, didn't do anything a lack of clothes or blankets usually implied. Wade trying to memorize every single individual detail about Peter, and Peter accepting the kindness and affection he had been starved of and craved and was glad to think of anything but himself and his own problems.

 

So he’s depressed and can’t analyze emotions… being kissed over every inch of exposed skin was nice and sweet. And he knew he’d appreciate this later. 

 

They had fallen asleep and Peter found himself feeling better, the voices were quiet which made him anxious but he was glad and starting to feel affectionate towards his long-time crush.

 

-_-_-

  
  


Wade slowly started drifting into the land of the awake. Soft smooth skin under his fingertips, He tightened his grip around the skinny boy in his arms and sighed. He would have nightmares about finding spidey dead for the next millennia but he didn’t have them today when wrapped around this precious miracle. Said miracle was squirming in his arms. “Ughhh” He groaned, opening his eyes, gentle hands were tracing along his shoulders and Peter was practically vibrating. “Are you ever still?” He grumbled, reaching to capture a spindly hand in his own.  Wispy breaths tickle his neck as the man who he had nearly lost began to speak. “No… I kinda can’t be still.” Wade growled and rolled over, trapping the younger underneath him. Peter squeaked and Wade laughed. “There, now you hafta be still.” More squeaks and squirming. They both knew the younger was strong enough to break free but he didn’t want to. 

 

Soft lips ghosted over his collarbone and he froze. That wasn’t fair, he was pulling out the big guns. Wade Pushed himself up, resting on his elbows and glaring at the daring arachnid who dared kiss him. 

 

“Oh so That got you up?” Peter hummed slyly, with a raised eyebrow. 

 

He growled and wrapped his arms around the slim waist and lifted him up, throwing the smaller man over his shoulder. “You shall PAY!” He yelled, jumping off the bed and out of the room.

 

“What are you doing?! Put me down!” 

 

“Nuh-uh you played dirty I’m throwing you in a cold shower.”

 

“But!”

 

Wade bounced a little, jostling peter and he started running around the apartment singing off key: “Well I’m gonna make you love me! I’m gonna make you wish that you’d never been born, Now you wish you’d never met mee!”

 

“Ahhhh!” Peter writhed and tried (not as hard as he could have) to get the yodeling mercenary to let him go.

 

“I can be the joker that you couldn’t shake off~ And I’m gonna make you need me! I’m gonna be the drink that you couldn’t put down!” 

 

“Well Put  **_ME_ ** down ya big oaf!”

 

Wade bounded and flopped Peter onto the couch, continuing to sing and dance about. 

 

“An’ I swear it won’t be easy! ‘Cause when you got the halloween blues there’s never a let down~”

 

He even stomped to the beat playing in his head. Peter laughed and stood to dance with him. 

 

Wade raised his voice “Well I’m gonna make some moneeey!” I’m gonna buy you everything you everything you ever did want. And it’s bound to ruin ya, honey!” He Jumped and grabbed Peter’s hands and twisted to the beat, Both laughing until Wade could straighten his face to sing the next line.    
  
“But you shouldn’t steal what you never could hoard.” There was a split second of silence before Wade grabbed peter and whipped him around, dipping him. “An’ I’m gonna be the fastest!” He whipped Peter back upright, spinning him a bit. “I’m gonna be so quick that you’re never quite sure if you’re tough enough to last this,” Peter lurched to the side but held on to Wade’s arm, laughing.     
  
“”Cause when you got the halloween blues there’s a guaranteed cure!” Wade bellowed, Smiling at the beautiful child in front of him. He grabbed Peter’s hands again and they twisted and danced to the beat playing in Deadpool’s head. “Let ‘em all, Let ‘em all, Let ‘em all, Let ‘em all, Let ‘em all shiver and let them all shake!” Peter laughed and spun, Letting Wade lead. And he never stopped singing.    
  
“Get ‘em all, Get ‘em all, Get ‘em all Get ‘em. Get them all hysterical keep ‘em awake!”    
  
At that the mercenary wrapped his arms around Peter and kissed him. He never wanted to leave Peter’s side again. He’s not gonna let that happen. Soft lips were pressed against his own chapped ones, and they didn’t seem to mind the roughness. Peter draped his arms over Wade’s shoulders and twisted his head, deepening the kiss. They stood, completely absorbed in each other. Song forgotten. World forgotten. Peter pulled back and Wade whimpered. Pressing the younger into himself.     
  
“Wade?” The sweet breathless voice whispered into his ear. “Do you need me to hold on to you right now?”    
  
“Yes” He pleaded, Curling his arms tightly around the slender waist in his grip. He still wasn’t right from last night. He’s not sure he’ll ever be.   
  
{That’s what happens when you freak someone out idiot… They go and almost die.}

 

“Not today…” He breathed, knees buckling, Peter sensed it and let them slowly fall to the ground, holding each other. Or rather Wade holding on to Peter and Peter gently rubbing circles into the older’s back.    
  
Eventually The iron grip melted, Wade sitting back, letting Peter sit back as well, but still holding loosely onto him.    
  
“Wade?”    
  
“Hmm?” He looked up, Peter looked concerned, and urgent.    
  
“I know you need your moment… But I really need to use the restroom…”    
  
“Oh!” Ok no, I’m good, you- you go… have fun??”   
  
Peter giggled, “Ok..” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting "suggestions" any scenes you want to play, things to be implemented, characters you want them to meet (including well defined OCs) or other stuff you want in the story, just slap 'em in the comments and I'm sure I can do something.


End file.
